


Say the word

by Rue_Maison



Series: Choices: ROD [2]
Category: Choices: Ride or Die, Ride or Die (Visual Novel), Rie or Die: A Bad Boy Romance
Genre: F/M, Kinda?, Porn With Plot, Smut, deadass, i'm just moving from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_Maison/pseuds/Rue_Maison





	Say the word

“Just say the word, and I’ll start the engine,” Colt promises, pecking her lip again, eyes dark and tempting Brie. She swallows hard, her mind flying between the world outside the car and them. _Them_. Fuck, the thought drove her wild; shivers running down her spine along the trail that Colt left behind with his touches to her bare back.

 _Fuck it,_ she decides.

“Then drive,” she orders before whispering, “but I wanna continue _this_ .” She slips Colt’s hands underneath her shirt, catching him off guard momentarily before he recovers, happily running his hands along every inch of skin accessible to him before even _that_ wasn’t enough to sate him. His hands wander to her front and he cups the swell of her clothed breasts, kneading the flesh; beckoning her to sing for him, and sing she did. She cries sweet notes for him before peppering kisses all over his face, each peck leaving a lingering feeling of warmth that slowly threatens to consume him.

It never ceases to amaze him how much power she unknowingly posesseses over him. He saw the same reaction in Logan, as what he is going through, the first time he saw them together and sharing simple affections and intimacies. May it be a simple kiss on the cheek or the gentle way she smiled at him, it made Logan fall recklessly in love with her. What beautiful irony that Colt faces the same dilemma, but he didn’t fight it, letting it override him.

Brie cups his cheek, her thumb gently caressing the bruise upon his cheekbone with a reverence he was not accustomed to, and thus, she breaks him of the trance she put on him. He returns the gesture as tenderly as possible. She grins cheekily down at him, coaxing a soft smile even from him. They were equally in a daze with each other, taken over by their need to fill themselves of the other in every way imaginable until their very soul was stained by the other’s presence like the windows of a chapel.

Brie slides her hands beneath his shirt, following the contour and dip of his body like a sculptor would appreciate their subject for the first time. The lightest of her touches drew gasps and the more firm ones coaxed purrs from her muse.

Brie grinds her hips against his, choking a moan from both of them before leaning down to nip at the spot just below and behind his ear. Judging by his keen and the sudden jerk of his hips, she intuits that she found his sweet-spot. She’s gonna have fun exploiting that weakness but for now...

Without much time to react, Brie jumps back into her seat, smiling mischievously at Colt. The poor guy was left hard and longing, arms still in the position to grip her hips and head against the headrest as to allow her access to his neck. Quickly composing himself, he throws a miffed look at Brie.

“I said _drive_ , _Koneko_. You wanna continue this, don’t you?” She teases. Colt’s eyes narrow, a dangerous glint present in them but the kind of look that caused a heat to build in her core.

Colt quickly starts the engine and speeds off from Riya’s house, going to who knows where, but she didn’t give care so long that she was with Colt.

Deciding to be a bit cheeky, she slides a hand into Colt’s lap, lazily tracing patterns on his thigh. The touch catches him off guard, as he jumps a bit. He arches a brow at her bold move, but the upturn of the corner of his lips said that this was a welcomed touch. She smiles back cheekily, yet a rouge paints her cheeks further. Her gaze flitters between him and elsewhere, abash at her actions but not quite insecure enough to pull away from him.

 **_Definitely_ ** _not as innocent as she lets on, that’s for sure_ , Colt thinks, trying to keep his attention on the road ahead.

His breath hitches at a light touch across his lower abdomen, _just_ above his belt buckle.

 _Fuck she isn’t serious, is she?_ However, despite his thoughts, he couldn’t help but hope for the opposite, for her to keep touching him until he was fucking _ruined_.

Brie fiddled with his belt with just that one hand, dexterously unbuckling it. Colt’s button comes undone and _fuck_ he’s thankful for the pressure off his groin when she unzips him. Her eyes are fixated upon the scene she unfolds, biting her bottom lip, and tingling from anticipation to see him finally.

Brie appreciates Colt in his entirety. His posture is tense, hands gripping the wheel and gear shift tightly, and she would say that his gaze was laser focused but she could see him glancing at her every now and then when he thought she was preoccupied. His jaw was tight, teeth grinding like he was frustrated, but it was understandable considering she hadn’t moved onto the fun part yet…

“How dark do you think the windows are?” she queries, her voice low like she was divulging a secret.

“Dark enough,” he says practically at his wits end. The flustered expression earlier replaced by a sultry look that Brie throws him.

“Good.”

She slips a hand into Colt’s boxer, causing him to gasp and his hips to jerk into the heat of her grasp. If he was a lesser man, he would’ve swerved the car.

Brie begins a slow pace of stroking him, but more focused on familiarizing herself with each vein and spots that make his cock twitch in her hand. She goes from root to tip, occasionally twisting her wrist, and at the tip she would trace the rim along the bulb of his head. A breath catches in his throat for a moment at the feeling of her soft touch before drawing out a contented purr.

Would that he could, he would’ve just closed his eyes and enjoyed her simple curiosities of his anatomy, but unfortunately for him, his current task requires his full attention. _Fuck_ did Colt just want to pull over into an alley and fuck her into the backseats of her car, or on his lap in the driver’s seat, or plow her in the passenger’s seat. By this point, he didn’t fucking care so long as he gets to touch her.

“Brie…” his tone is edged, warning her as if cautioning her against playing with fire. His voice in comparison is coarse like he it’s been years since he last quenched himself of his parchedness.

“Colt,” she hums back, her voice tinkling with laughter.

His cock was fully out of its fabric confines, allowing her easier access to see him as she slowly builds him up to a peak. Brie reflexively licks her lips at the sight of his cock. The head is a deep red that matches the shade of a lipstick that she owns so perfectly that she would have to wear it for next time.

 _Next time,_ the thought of it excited her. Her and Colt: next time, and the time after, and the time after that… She could get used to this…

Upon the sight of his apartment complex, Colt lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He makes haste into the parking garage before even faster pulls Brie into his lap, her pelvis flush against his now weeping shaft.

Brie has her hands braced on either of Colt’s shoulders, taken by surprise by the sudden action, but soon the feeling fades as he attacks her neck with kisses that hardly deserve the name due to the brutal amount of teeth he put into it. Hot kisses were being peppered along her neck, sometimes bites strong enough to leave bruises that she surely wouldn’t let her forget, not that she would ever want to. She starts to grind against him, the positioning _just_ right so that her clit receives attention. Her mouth in an ‘o’ shape, obscene sounds and heavenly praises spilling from her.

It was dark and secluded enough in the underground parking lot for them to remain unseen, but they both have different plans that didn’t require the car.

“Colt?” Brie quietly calls out, distancing herself from him to look at his lust glazed eyes that she’s certain reflects hers. “Bed?” she prompts and that’s enough for him to regain some control over himself. He hesitantly releases her, allowing her to move back into her seat as he makes himself presentable.

They quickly get out of her car and rush to his apartment, Colt gripping her hand tightly, smiles dancing upon their faces, and laughter filling the air. Upon reaching the elevator and punching in his floor, they’re on each other again. Colt has Brie against a wall with her arms thrown around him to make sure he didn’t stop ravishing her mouth. Giggles still fell from her lips, causing Colt to narrow his eyes at her jokingly before the hard lines of his expression soften and he’s devouring her mouth again, but this time far more gentle, as if he were comforting a  lover.


End file.
